


The White Elephant in the Room

by wrote_and_writ



Series: Random Fandom Twelve Days of Stories: Nice Series [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrote_and_writ/pseuds/wrote_and_writ
Summary: Day 6 Nice Fic-masPure goofiness





	The White Elephant in the Room

“What. Is. This?” Draco took a red and white velvet … _thing_ from the nest of tissue paper in the sparkly gold paper bag and held it up.

Harry looked up from the paper and promptly spit coffee across their breakfast table. “Where did you get that?” he asked, reaching for the peculiar object. It jingled.

“Zabini. We had something called a white elephant exchange at work.”

“Is that why you bought that porcelain elephant creamer? I wondered,” Harry said, stretching the item experimentally. “This, my loving husband, is a novelty thong.”

“A what!?” Draco snatched it from Harry, poking his thumb through the bag that was … it didn’t bear thinking about. A pair of silver jingle bells dangled from the bottom edge of the sack. “What in the hell am I supposed to do with it?”

Harry put down his coffee and turned to give Draco a serious look. “I imagine you wear it, Draco.”

The look of horror on Draco’s face was one that Harry would cherish for many years to come. 

“With what?!”

“Nothing at all, if I have my way.” Harry rose and sauntered casually to the bedroom. “And I usually do.”

Draco turned and launched the offending garment at Harry’s back, shooting it like a rubber band. It hit him with a sad jingle of bells. Harry scooped it up and continued to the bedroom. He was suspiciously quiet for a good five minutes. Then Draco heard it. The faint jingle of bells. Silence, then bells. 

“Damn him,” Draco said, loosening his tie, although whether he was damning Harry or Blaise remained to be seen.


End file.
